Trick Or Treat
by xCrimsonDeathxx
Summary: Grell decides to decorate the Phantomhive manor for Halloween, but finds that Halloween is a lot more terrifying then he expected when he goes looking for Sebastian.  One shot! Hinted Sebastian x Grell


Turning around a freshly carved pumpkin in his hands, Grell grinned, setting it up outside the Phantomhive manor. "I'm sure Sebas-Chan won't mind that I decorated the outside of the mansion! It is after all, Halloween!" Spinning around, he grinned downed at his skimpy little witch outfit he had on. "Now I must find a way inside to decorate it as well!" Putting his hand on the doorknob, the red head turned it, oddly finding it unlocked. Grinning, he stepped inside. Staring around, he frowned at how no decorating had been done for his oh so favorite holiday, other than Valentine's day of course.

Grinning widely, the red head pulled out a bunch of things he had brought along, and quickly decorated the downstairs of the house with skulls, fake spider webs, and fake spiders. Stepping back to the door, he grinned at his accomplishment. "Oh! I do hope Sebas-Chan thanks me for doing the decorating! He is obviously to busy to do it himself." Biting his thumb, he skipped toward the stairs, his red witch costume making him look more feminine than he already did. Going up the stairs, he searched around, trying his hardest to find the demon butler, and perhaps even his little master. He wanted to show them the hard work he had done, as well as his costume. What he didn't know was the incident that was just waiting to happen.

Glancing around, the red headed reaper soon spotted the demon, and quickly ran over to him. "Sebas-Chan!" Stopping, he tilted his head, soon walking around to find it was a disgusting looking skeleton. Letting out a shriek, he covered his face. "Sebby! What happened?" Backing away, he breathed in deeply, soon bumping into something. Turning around, his eyes focused on what seemed to be a very pale and might he add, creepy looking Ciel. Shrieking again, he turned and went running down the hall at a fast pace. Slamming into yet another thing, the shinigami slowly raised his head, his eyes growing to the size of pinballs as he saw what seemed to be a rotting Sebastian. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he tried to turn and run the other way, but was grabbed by the zombie. Swinging his arms, he let out a horrified scream as a hand reached as dug into his chest, slowly ripping out his heart. "Well Grell... I thought it would be fair to take your heart since you so wanted me to have it.." Grinning, the demon returned to what he normally looked like, his hand moving to his mouth slowly. Sliding out his tongue, he licked the heart he held in his hands, enjoying oh so much the look on the shinigami's face. "Is this not what you wanted dear Juliet?" Chuckling, he leaned down. "Young master ordered me to make you into the perfect house servant... which means I will have to erase all your memories... and devour your soul."

Shrieking, Grell tried to get free from the clutches off the demon. He only wanted to have a fun Halloween, but instead everything seemed to be a nightmare, and he was living that nightmare. Closing his eyes, the next thing he knew, the demon was leaning close to his face, and he fell into what seemed to be a slumber, only hearing that a small part of his soul would remain so that he would be able to live. Letting out a horrified scream, the red head writhed in pain as the black butler slowly devoured his soul. He tried to do what he could, but in the end, he got a lot more than what he wished more. Sure he'd had a crush on the demon, but he never once let it cross his mind that the demon could devour his soul.

The next time he opened his eyes, Grell was more or less a zombie in his body. The demon had done what he had said, and left just a small piece of his soul.

Laughing, Sebastian looked over at Ciel. "Well... now we will no longer be bother by this nuisance.. are you positive you wish to continue tricking him like this? He really believes I devoured his soul..."

Grinning, Ciel stepped up next to the butler. "Lets let him believe it for awhile longer... it will teach him not to decorate my mansion."


End file.
